<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby bear 🧸 by acheese_ateez_asneeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004787">baby bear 🧸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze'>acheese_ateez_asneeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pet Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"what are you thinking about, bear?"</p><p>"it's embarrassing, hwa." jongho's words are muffled against seonghwa's night shirt. </p><p>"my bear is having dirty thoughts, isn't he?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby bear 🧸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/gifts">hyuckiesboy (Theoo)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u theo for editing this and giving it a title as always</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jongho suddenly sits up in bed. his brain has been racing with thoughts of his eldest hyung. his tiny, breakable waist, soft chest, plush lips, teasing tongue… he tries to push the thoughts out, they never get easier to deal with no matter how hard he tries. his skin feels prickly all over and he feels an ache down there. </p><p>sleepy and confused, he makes his way to seonghwa and hongjoong's room. seonghwa always makes him feel better even when he's trying to ignore thoughts like those. he's sweet and caring, he pets jongho's hair and calls him his little bear… </p><p>when he makes it to the doorway, he nervously shifts back and forth on his feet before knocking on the door. he lets himself in when he hears a noise of acknowledgement. seonghwa looks up at him when jongho enters the room, a concerned smile on his face. </p><p>"jongho, what are you doing up so late, bear?" seonghwa asks as he pulls the earbuds out of his ears. </p><p>jongho chews on the inside of his cheek, covering the front of his sweatpants. </p><p>"just… wanted to be with you. where's hong?" jongho's voice is soft, and his hands curl over each other nervously. </p><p>seonghwa opens his arms, inviting him onto the bed. "he's at the studio, as always. he's gonna be there all night. you can stay with me, bear."</p><p>jongho doesn't waste time getting on the bed, curling up on the side of seonghwa and throwing his leg over his. he rests his head underneath seonghwa's chin, and feels the soft material of his pajamas under his hands. </p><p>seonghwa runs his hands through jongho's red hair, cooing at the soft noise the younger makes.</p><p>jongho clenches seonghwa's pajama shirt in his fist. seonghwa feels jongho hide his face further into his chest. </p><p>"what are you thinking about, bear?" he keeps his tone light, trying to make jongho feel comfortable. he keeps petting his hair and seonghwa reaches his other hand out to try and relax jongho's fist on his shirt. </p><p>"it's embarrassing, hwa." jongho's words are muffled against seonghwa's night shirt. </p><p>seonghwa finally understands, he threads his fingers in jongho's hair, pulling just a little. </p><p>"my bear is having dirty thoughts, isn't he?" seonghwa's hands glide over to jongho's waist, pulling him closer so their legs can tangle together as they face each other. </p><p>jongho averts his eyes, choosing to look at seonghwa's chest rather than his face. seonghwa gently grips jongho's jaw in his hand, making him look in his eyes.</p><p>"what are you thinking about, bear? don't you want to tell me?" seonghwa loves to tease the younger, loves to see him blush and squirm. </p><p>jongho's pouty lips were irresistible, plump and pink. so kissable and pretty, though he usually tastes like his iced americanos. </p><p>jongho's cheeks turn red, "was about you..." </p><p>seonghwa lifts his eyebrows, signaling jongho to continue. </p><p>"don't know why… I just think about you… your lips… and you touching me- i don't know, hwa." jongho's eyes dart to the side trying to escape the eye contact. </p><p>seonghwa smiles darkly. </p><p>"that's all you thought about and you came running because you couldn't handle yourself?" </p><p>then jongho is lunging at him, hands clutching at his shirt as he messily tries to kiss seonghwa. he kisses like an overexcited puppy, sloppy and wet.</p><p>he feels jongho's hands all over him. down his chest, over his shoulders, touching his ass and thighs, inexperienced but aggressive. he's too excited, like he's starved. </p><p>seonghwa feels overwhelmed by the sensations, big hands eagerly groping him. overwhelmed by the noises jongho is making, alternating between whimpers and grunts. </p><p>seonghwa gasps when he feels jongho's hips start to move, that big cock sliding against his hip in a way that makes him feel desperate. </p><p>jongho feels out of his mind, getting to touch seonghwa this way again after what feels like so long. he needs his hands to be everywhere, feeling every part of the older's body. </p><p>it feels as if jongho's hips are moving on their own, his instincts telling him to rut into whatever is in front of him. </p><p>the redhead lets his hands roam across the chest he loves so much, feeling the hard nipples through the fabric. he squeezes seonghwa's pecs like one would a pair of tits, making it his turn to blush in embarrassment. jongho wants seonghwa to feel good, wants to hear more of his pretty noises. jongho pulls at each side of the shirt, ripping the buttons off. </p><p>"jongho-" seonghwa holds on to jongho's shoulders tighter. </p><p>jongho stares at the bare chest in front of him as he continues to move his hips. seonghwa's chest looks so full and pretty, the slight definition of muscles making him look like he was made from marble. </p><p>jongho can't help himself when he ducks his head down to suck on hwa's nipple. jongho's head becomes foggy hearing the pretty noises seonghwa makes, tiny whimpers and whines every time jongho does something with his tongue. </p><p>jongho gets too excited, biting at hwa's nipple, making him yelp. seonghwa tugs jongho off by the hair. </p><p>"you're so eager, bear. you gotta calm down, you don't wanna hurt mommy, do you?" seonghwa caresses his face while firmly gripping jongho's hips to still him. </p><p>jongho falls limp against the bed, weakly grabbing at the sheets. </p><p>"mommy- mommy-" his hips kick up, cock tenting in his sweats obscenely as he lays on his back. his jaw is slack, tongue peeking out between his soft lips. the word obviously making him slip further into his headspace. </p><p>seonghwa smooths his hands down jongho's chest to take the hem of his shirt in his fingers, "lift up for me, bear." jongho does his best to listen and help get his shirt off, then his sweatpants, leaving him bare. </p><p>seonghwa takes off the ruined shirt and his pajama pants. he climbs on top of him, trying not to let their groins meet just yet. </p><p>"you're so perfect, so strong but so soft." seonghwa runs his hand all over jongho's torso, touching his pecs and his soft abdomen. "mommy's big teddy bear, right?"</p><p>jongho moans at the pet name, desperately touching seonghwa's hips as he very obviously tries not to let his eyes roll up. </p><p>"mommy's bear, mommy's teddy. <i>'m yours</i>." jongho weakly tugs at the older in search of friction and kisses. </p><p>seonghwa smiles fondly, connecting their hips. jongho makes a strained sound as seonghwa wraps his slender fingers around their shafts. he places a soft, almost innocent kiss against jongho's lips. </p><p>seonghwa hovers his face over jongho's. "open your mouth for me, bear."</p><p>jongho doesn't hesitate, parting his lips and sticking his tongue out waiting for his prize. he moans brokenly as seonghwa's spit falls into his mouth, letting jongho savor it as he slowly strokes their cocks together. </p><p>"m-mommy- <i>mommy</i>-" jongho's thighs twitch, fingers digging sharply into seonghwa's hips as he cums without warning. but seonghwa doesn't stop, this is always how it goes.  </p><p>"my baby already finished?" seonghwa questioned, stroking their cocks together, the younger's cum making the slide easier. </p><p>"'s too much mommy..." jongho is too weak to move out of seonghwa's grasp, just barely squirming, tiny whimpers leaving his pouty lips. tears leaving his wide, glossy eyes from the overstimulation. </p><p>"just lay there, teddy. lay there and be a good toy for mommy, okay?" seonghwa speeds up his hand, starting to get close. he loves seeing his pretty bear all hazy in his headspace, fucked out and pliant. </p><p>jongho's body goes even more limp than before, eyes visibly unfocused, jaw slack with barely audible moans coming out. </p><p>seonghwa lets words spill out of his mouth as he twists his hands over their leaking cocks, </p><p>"mommy's sweet teddy bear, so perfect for me."</p><p>"just let me take care of you, I know you can take it."</p><p>"I love you so much, gonna cum all over your face just like you want."</p><p>and with that, jongho cums again, a slightly louder groan heard from his lips, liquid coating seonghwa's knuckles. the elder moans, releasing jongho's cock to position himself in front of the redhead's face. </p><p>seonghwa quickly strokes his cock, staring at the sweet, pink lips in front of him. he curls in on himself as he orgasms, painting jongho's nose and lips with his cum. </p><p>"so pretty covered in mommy's cum, bear." seonghwa uses the tip of his softening cock to smear the cum across jongho's lips like gloss, making him look even prettier. </p><p>seonghwa scoots down and lays on jongho. he connects their lips, not caring that jongho's are covered in his cum. </p><p>seonghwa cups the younger's cheeks, kissing him fondly and stroking his hair. he whispers affirmations to him. </p><p>"you did so well for me, bear."</p><p>"did so good for me, jongho."</p><p>"you were perfect, always so good, love you so so much."</p><p>he kisses him again as he sees jongho's eyes start to light up a little more. once jongho seems to mostly be there seonghwa starts to clean him up, continuing to tell him how much he loves him. </p><p>"love you so much, teddy."</p><p>"love you more, hwa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u guys liked it !! im posting this in celebration of my 1 year with ateez today</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>